


《All珍》Breathe your name 01

by maisie_mi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisie_mi/pseuds/maisie_mi
Summary: 基本ABO设定*O的永久标记为咬后颈腺体，所以在生殖腔内成结并不属于永久标记*第二性别ABO约为15岁分化*其他设定与一般ABO世界观相同，后续特殊设定会在文章前特别说明主要为All珍OOC请多包涵总字数3182老实说这是很久以前写的设定，灵感来源是Sixpence None The Richer的歌Breathe Your Name，觉得很像一个Omega的心境XD





	《All珍》Breathe your name 01

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER一直一直瘋狂diss我  
> 改圖而已只好走A03

命运就如同玻璃，最辉煌时最易破碎。

 

如果问生活在他身边的人「你觉得一个完美的Alpha是怎样的人？」相信所有的人都会回答，朴珍荣就是最完美的Alpha，没人比他更像是一个Alpha。

朴珍荣是朴式「旁系」家族内唯一的男生，有两个亲姊是Beta，身边的同辈无一都是Beta，只有一个小珍荣三岁的本家堂弟是Alpha，可是却表明了不想继承家业，重责大任想当然尔就落到珍荣的身上，继承庞大的家业却不是那么简单，珍荣并没有拒绝，但也不是他说他想就可以当，因为他还不是Alpha。

正常的人会在15、16岁左右开始分化第二性别，可是珍荣已经21岁了，却迟迟未分化。这对生活来说是没有影响，却是本家一直未正式收养珍荣的原因。  
珍荣从小开始表现就特别优异，功课好、运动神经好、做事扎实、礼貌孝顺、没有不良嗜好，就连相貌都是一等一的，几乎没办法从他身上挑出什么缺点，高中的时候也是校内的风云人物，也难怪大家都非常肯定珍荣就是Alpha。

“在范哥……那种场合……我知道你生日……嗯……知道了我去。”

挂掉电话朴珍荣看了一下自己的样子，摸了摸胡渣，便将刚刚看到一半的书放回书架去浴室。

刚刚打电话来的是林在范，是珍荣唯一的好朋友，跟他缘分是从高一开始，那时林在范因为一年级太常逃学、出席数不够被留级，刚好差一岁的他们就被分在同一班。

珍荣因为家里管得很严，个性有些内向、不太爱说话，成绩方面倒是一直都维持年级前十，在范一开始为了方便都跟他借功课来抄，简单来说就是单方面的利用，而朴珍荣也没有拒绝或是打小报告，他们之间的接触就仅此而已，直到有天在范在抄功课的时候珍荣开口问他。

「你有想过你以后要做什么吗？」

在范一时语塞，抬头和珍荣四目相对，那人的眼神很纯粹的干净。

「你知道吗？我还没分化第二性别，我怕以后分化了我就失去为自己人生做决定的权力，所以现在我想为自己多努力一点、做自己想做的事。」  
说完话珍荣转头看了窗外，不管是他说的话还是他的神情，那瞬间都深深刻画在在范心中了。

后来在范开始跟着他一起读书，越走越近后来两个人就变成了好朋友。大学之后两个人读了不同的大学，在范终于走向自己的梦想与音乐为伍，而珍荣则是进入顶尖大学的药学系，只要两个人一有空便会相约见面。

今天是1月5号，明天便是林在范的生日，他们约了明天中午吃饭，而今天晚上在范则是在市区一家夜店办了生日趴，珍荣平常是不喜欢那种场合，他也没去过，但是那是他最好的朋友他能不去吗？

珍荣冲了澡，剃了放假以来长长的胡渣，换了深蓝色衬衫和浅色牛仔裤，再随手拿了大衣外套，看了一下手表时间，他决定先去找寿星。

“谢谢您，不用找了。”珍荣和出租车司机客气的道别，他知道今天这种场合绝对避不开喝酒。

“在范哥我到了，你在哪呢？好，我去找你。”  
在范在吧台一看到进来的珍荣，露出他洁白整齐的牙齿，朝他走去，两人靠近时朴珍荣开心的连眼角的折子都跑出来，那样好看的笑容在范一把将对方扯进怀抱里。  
“呀在范哥干嘛呢？不过就是参加了，这么高兴呀。”  
“当然开心，这次对我来说真的很特别，我毕业后就能直接进JYP了。”  
“真的吗！在范哥果然很厉害。”  
“所以特别想你陪我一起庆祝，珍荣，谢谢你来。”

大学时候在范一直不断的创作，作词、作曲再搭配上他的好嗓音，能获得大公司的青睐是当然的，而在范提到的公司JYP，则是演艺界的龙头，是许多人梦想前往的公司。

听到这个好消息，珍荣觉得今天来到这里真是值得了，大家举杯庆祝在范生日时，珍荣笑着接受了别人递来的酒杯，在他开口品尝前在范还是担心的抓住他的手腕，再三确认没有勉强才让他继续动作。

“哥担心太多了，难得庆祝一下，一点酒没问题的。”  
在范宠溺的摸了他的头，两个人还想聊天时，其他人开始拱在范上台表演，不得已下在范到了台上去进行演出，珍荣只好走到旁边的位子上坐着。

看着他在舞台上的一举一动，不自觉叹息他的天赋，富有磁性的嗓音和动人的旋律，让台下的少男少女们都兴奋起来，珍荣也注意到许多人带有爱慕的目光盯着在范看，找寻能和他深交的机会，其中那些大多都是Omega和Beta，毕竟在范是Alpha，优秀的Alpha。

“嗨！你是在范的朋友，朴珍荣对吧？”突然三、四个人聚在珍荣身边，平实低调的他在学校并没有什么朋友，他压根没想到现场会有人认识他，毕竟他是别的学校的，又是跟艺术类八竿子打不着的药学系生。  
珍荣礼貌的点了头，简单的自我介绍了一下，当他发现身边聚集了一小群人，他更是紧张的不断望向在范，可惜对方正忙着说话，没注意到珍荣的眼神求救。

“大发，完全超帅的。”  
“○○大学药学系？天呀好厉害。”  
大家举起酒杯，珍荣也只好礼貌的回敬对方。几杯黄汤下肚，不善酒力的朴珍荣视线开始模糊，他听到几个人在讨论他的第二性别，他听见了有人说他是Alpha，他想要为这个解释但是他现在根本没办法清楚的说话，接着其中一个男孩子拉起了珍荣。

“看你喝得很醉，后面有休息室去休息一下吧。”他迷迷糊糊的跟着人家走，离开大厅前他再次望向在范的方向，没办法对焦的视线中找不到他期盼的身影。

 

“这是解酒药，吃下去会好些。”  
那人好听的声音在他耳边轻声说着，看着他手心上的白色药片，他没有犹豫的放进的口中，药片的苦涩让他皱起眉头，伸手要拿对方手上水杯，没想到那人将水杯的水一饮而尽，欺身贴上自己的双唇，试图想推开对方，可是饮酒的后座力让他没了力气。  
对方的双手在珍荣身上游移，这让珍荣敏感的躬起身子，对方看着如此的反应更是大胆的抚上珍荣的下身。

“嗯……不要……”全身像是有千万只蚂蚁在爬，让珍荣难耐的呻吟着，但意识模糊中他仍能感觉得到自己身体某处的不对劲，除了自己下身的勃起、全身发烫外，他的后穴异常的湿润着，内心深处渴望着别人可以触碰、深入自己。

他意识到，不是喝酒的关系，而是他正进入了发情期，而自己不会是大家所期待的Alpha，而是Omega。

“天呀……你是Omega？”他听到对方惊呼，珍荣用尽力气推开对方，站起来的瞬间后穴的湿润感让他颤抖了一下。  
他对于自己的处境感到害怕，他只想赶快离开这里找到在范。难耐的跑出房间，他想往舞台去，因为他相信在范在那里，但是前往舞台必定要经过舞池，他看了看人满为患的舞池，他怕他会遇到其他Alpha。

“你……！”在犹豫的时候突然有人掐住珍荣的手腕，珍荣转身看到对方的眼神迷蒙，下意识感到不妙，甩开他的手转身往旁边的楼梯上跑，他知道后面有人跟着他，一上楼梯看到门上写着VIP室，毫不犹豫的开门进去将房门锁上。

解决了第一个问题，却还有下个问题困扰自己，全身搔痒的无法忍受，珍荣平常是性欲非常低落的人，没有过性经验也不常自己发泄，此时此刻他却希望有人能狠狠的糟蹋自己，让自己的渴望得到抒发，他希望能在身边的人是在范，翻找着自己的口袋却发现手机不翼而飞，环顾四周也没有看到电话的身影，焦急的感觉让他不由得哭了出来。

但是哭无法解决他的生理需求，他瘫软在沙发上，解开自己的裤头抚慰自己勃发的欲望，股间早已湿成一片，他难为情的将手指探入那渴望已久的穴口，试图找寻自己能一解畅快的地方，另一只手则不断套弄着自己。

突然一个人站在珍荣面前，吓得他赶紧夹紧双腿，对方一把扯起珍荣，而珍荣则是直接瘫软在对方怀里，他从对方身上闻到了濃烈的牡丹花香味，觉得全身像不能控制一般的想要眼前这个男人，整个脑袋都胀得无法思考，开口带着哭腔求对方救救自己，而其实他连自己到底为什么这样说都不得而知、他连对方的长相都没看清，他只求有人能解决自己的搔痒，就算那人不是在范。

比珍荣高出半颗头的男孩一把扯破珍荣的衬衫，粗鲁的脱掉他的裤子和底裤扔至一旁，一边亲吻着珍荣、一边将手探入珍荣的后穴。

“操……都湿了……”他将人推倒在沙发上，珍荣听到了拉链拉开的声音，接着那人狠狠的顶了进来，珍荣被突然的刺激撞出好听的呻吟，他唯一存有的理智则是在那人气息靠近自己的后颈，他伸手挡住那人标记自己，模糊的视线中他看到如阳光般的金色，还有那人充满血丝眼睛下的痣。

 

朴珍荣接着就失去他最后的理智。

 

TBC


End file.
